1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an actuating device for the automatic actuation of a transmission shaft in a motor vehicle transmission for gear selection and acceleration selection. The actuating device has at least two actuating units whose driven parts can be driven in a translatory movement. One of the driven parts drives the transmission shaft of the transmission in a rotary movement and another of the driven parts drives the transmission shaft in a translatory movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art actuating devices for automatic actuation of transmissions are already known, for example, from references DE 195 35 755 A1 and DE 21 24 624 OS. A problem in these prior art actuating devices is that their construction is complicated and they comprise a plurality of structural component parts. The actuating device known from DE 195 35 755 A1 is arranged in an axial extension of the transmission shaft. The installation space is very tight precisely in this region because engine transmission arrangements are becoming increasingly compact.